


Dessert

by JehBeeEh



Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Borderline food porn, Date Night, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mostly Smut, The magic of the super soldier serum strikes again, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, the author regrets some things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: It had easily become Tony’s favourite thing to do with Steve. If he was being honest, it was probably one of his favourite acts with any partner, but with Steve, it was even more perfect. He’d always enjoyed sex, loved the feeling of another body against his, in him, surrounding him. Sex was great, really. But there was something about going down on his partner that made Tony absolutely crazy for it. Sure, sometimes, it was a means to an end. Foreplay and nothing more. But with the right partner, it became even more enticing than intercourse. And with Steve? He would give up sex if he had to choose between it and giving him a blow job instead.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688347
Comments: 27
Kudos: 155
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvengersNewB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersNewB/gifts).



> For my Stony Bingo 'Free' Square. Based on a funny little convo on the Discord POTS server that escalated into this... I didn't even know how to tag this thing... Oy.

It had easily become Tony’s favourite thing to do with Steve. If he was being honest, it was probably one of his favourite acts with any partner, but with Steve, it was even more perfect. He’d always enjoyed sex, loved the feeling of another body against his, in him, surrounding him. Sex was great, really. But there was something about going down on his partner that made Tony absolutely crazy for it. Sure, sometimes, it was a means to an end. Foreplay and nothing more. But with the right partner, it became even more enticing than intercourse. And with Steve? He would give up sex if he had to choose between it and giving him a blow job instead.

From the beginning, going down on Steve had been a treat, in more ways than one. He was just this side of almost too big, which meant he filled Tony’s mouth so perfectly. His size had clearly been a factor for other partners. Tony remembered being shocked when Steve told him he didn’t want him to, the first time he initiated a blow job. He wrongly assumed Steve didn’t enjoy it, but after he’d discovered Steve felt bad cause he was ‘too big for it’, as he’d said, Tony made sure the beautiful blond knew that was not the case. He spent his whole night showing Steve just how  _ not _ a problem his size was. And ever since then, Steve craved the feeling of his partner’s mouth on him, to Tony’s great pleasure.

He loved the feeling of Steve in his mouth. Knowing that he could make him come undone with a flick of his tongue, a bit of suction, swallowing, and moaning. The way a single look through his perfect lashes at just the right time could make Steve have to hold back all his super-strength so he didn’t chase his own release. How, when he did fuck Tony’s mouth, the brunette could feel him having to restrain himself. Every muscle in his body rigid and tight, his hands pulling so gently at Tony’s hair. And yet, the soft and needy moans coming from Steve’s mouth, a complete contrast to his hard and powerful exterior. It left Tony’s head spinning; his insides twisted with pleasure. On a few occasions, he’d even come himself from that alone. Completely untouched. Just knowing he made Steve fall apart that way had just been too much, and his own body had had to acknowledge it. Steve had told him once the feel of the warm, wet heat of his mouth was the best thing he’d ever felt.

And the cherry on top of the perfect blowjob sundae: Steve tasted so. Damned. GOOD! He normally didn’t mind the taste. It was what it was and was a nice end to a lovely time. But Steve. Oh Steve! He couldn’t tell if it tasted that much sweeter – literally and figuratively – because everything felt so much better with Steve and it was all in his head, or if it was some magical trick the serum had pulled. But by God, Steve coming in his mouth was a treat. Still a hint salty, but it also had something else. A velvety bitter-sweetness. Luscious and creamy. If it did not sound so crazy, Tony would compare it to a dessert, but that  _ was _ crazy. How could that be real? Then again, how was ANYTHING about Steve’s body real.

He moaned happily as he swallowed the last of Steve’s orgasm. He flicked his tongue on the tip of Steve’s perfect cock one last time as he pulled off with a pop, the blond letting out a broken groan that sounded the furthest thing from his Captain America voice.

“Feel good, baby?” Tony asked, nuzzling Steve’s thigh, brushing his lips to the soft flesh there.

“Fuck… So good. God, Tony. I – I… shit that was amazing!” Steve panted out the words, leaning against the cool tiles of the shower in the penthouse’s ensuite. “If we don’t finish in here soon though, we’ll be late.”

Tony kissed a trail up Steve’s body, finishing at his lips where he left a slow, lingering kiss that made Steve’s legs buckle underneath him. “I’m Tony Stark,” the brunette answered simply, his lips brushing against Steve’s. “They’re not going to give away my reservation, trust me.” He resumed kissing Steve, ignoring the minor, very minor, protests coming from the blond.

They ended up being 45 minutes late to the restaurant. Steve apologized profusely to the hostess and wait staff, while Tony rolled his eyes affectionately at how adorable his boyfriend could be. Dinner was lovely, as it always was at  _ Per Se _ , each course more delectable than the previous. They talked, they laughed. For a few hours, they could almost forget everything else, and just be Tony and Steve.

“This was nice, sweetheart,” Steve murmured as Tony leaned in for a kiss, the main reason he insisted they be seated next to each other at the small square table rather than across. It was already hard enough to keep his hands off the blond as it was, no point in adding the additional distance.

“It was,” Tony replied against Steve’s lips, feeling the blonde’s breath hitch at the closeness. He slowly moved so his lips were just below Steve’s ear, whispering the words so only Steve could hear. “Can’t wait to get you back home. You look amazing in that suit, but it’ll look even better on the floor. Leaving a trail from the elevator all the way to our bedroom.  _ If _ we make it that far.”

“Tony…” Steve started, his voice low and deep, his cheeks pink, when their server came back, carrying two glasses of champagne.

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” she said, a slight smile on her lips. “We have your dessert course, with some complimentary champagne.” She set the glasses down as one of her colleagues placed a small chocolate dome in front of each of them.

The two men thanked her, Steve sneaking a small glance at Tony before picking up the crystal flute to take a sip. “You’re a menace, you know that?” the blond retorted as the glass reached his lips.

“You love me though,” Tony replied, his head cocked to the side, a wry smile on his lips.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Steve laughed as he picked up his spoon and sliced through the chocolatey concoction. A small river of dark amber liquid trickled out as he separated what he now realized was a chocolate cake. Tony watched as he took a bite, mesmerized by anything going to Steve’s lips right now. The blond hummed happily as he closed his mouth around the bite of dessert. His eyes closed, and a low moan rumbled in his throat before he opened his eyes again, landing on Tony’s face. “You should try this, it’s absolutely amazing.”

Tony didn’t have much of a sweet tooth, but he picked up his own silverware and proceeded to cut through the soft layer of cake, the same syrupy liquid coming from the middle. He picked up a small bite, making sure he got both cake and the liquid that once resided inside it. When the flavours hit his tongue, his senses were flooded. The chocolate was exquisite dark chocolate. The perfect bitter-not-too-sweet kind he adored. The filling was velvety smooth, coating his tongue and lingering there. He tasted caramel. The slight burnt sugar taste sending his taste buds into a frenzy. As it slowly melted off his tongue he caught a fleck of saltiness that elicited a moan that started deep in his gut and came out so obscene that Steve shushed him. The fleur-de-sel piece melted in with the sweetness of the caramel and the bitter dark chocolate and Tony knew exactly what that taste reminded him of.

“Oh my god, Steve,” Tony moaned out.

“Sweetheart, I get that it’s delicious, I agree, but people are staring,” Steve hissed out between an apologetic smile to the elderly couple at the table next to them.

“You don’t understand. Baby, this tastes just like you.” Tony took another bite, another sinful sound leaving his lips as a result.

“What are you talking about?” Steve muttered, shooting another apology to the couple.

“You. It tastes like you. I’ve been trying to figure out what you tasted like all this time, and this is it. Oh GOD!” Tony lamented, before leaning in to press his lips to Steve’s, a high-pitched sound he couldn’t control reaching his lips when he tasted the dessert on Steve’s lips – and that just did things to his brain that he could not process at this time.

“I’m sorry to bother you, gentlemen, is there a problem?” the restaurant manager came out, much to the next table’s delight.

“Oh, I’m happy you’re here!” Tony wiped his mouth quickly and turned to the woman. “Laura, right? Is Tom here today?” she shook her head slowly, as Steve looked down and quietly finished his dessert. “I promise nothing is wrong. Everything is so right, actually. Do you think I could get a dozen of these shipped to me? Bonus points if they can be frozen so I can just pop them in the oven when I want one. I can give Tom a call and ask if it’s easier? We go way back actually. I don’t need them tonight, don’t worry, but these are absolutely delightful.”

“I’m happy to hear you’re so pleased with your meal, Mr. Stark. I’ll talk to the pastry chef and see what they can do. In the meantime, can I just ask you to keep it down just a bit, please?” She smiled politely as she discreetly pointed towards the next table with a glance.

“We are so incredibly, sorry, Laura,” Steve chimed in, using every bit of the Captain America charm to make the words ring just loud enough for the patrons around them to hear. “We truly didn’t mean to disrupt any one tonight.”

“Can you ask our server to bring our bill please? And, put their meal on ours. It’s the least I can do, considering how rude that was of me,” Tony added quickly.

“That won’t be a problem, Mr. Stark.” She flashed him a smile before going to the next table and then going to find their server.

Steve sighed. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“You would understand if you could give yourself –“ Steve’s index finger landed on his lips, shocking him into silence.

“Do NOT finish that sentence right now.”

“Fair.” Tony retorted when Steve moved his finger. “But I stand by my unfinished statement.” Tony took his last bite, closing his eyes and stifling the moan that was threatening to escape once more as the automatic response from his body kicked in.

They paid for their meals and headed out just as Happy arrived to pick them up. The short ride back to the tower was filled with palpable energy. Tony couldn’t keep his hands off Steve, but also tried to restrain himself since Happy was there – he wasn’t as delinquent as he used to be, thank you very much! When they said their goodbyes and the elevator door closed, Tony jumped in Steve’s arms, catching the blond off-guard. He started tearing off Steve’s suit jacket and tugging at his tie as Steve held him in his arms, strong hands grasping at his thighs, their lips kissing messily, greedily. The elevator stopped and Tony breathed out something that sounded like ‘bedroom’ against Steve’s mouth as he untucked his shirt and started undoing the buttons. In record time they were in the room, Steve kneeling on the large bed before gently laying Tony underneath him. The brunette had other plans, quickly flipping them around, landing on top of a confused Steve. He finished undoing the last of the shirt buttons on the blond, then let his hands trail back down towards his pants. Tony made quick work of tearing them off so he could pull out Steve’s already hard cock, wasting no time swallowing him down, earning him a loud curse from the startled blond.

He went to work, with only one goal in mind. His pace was fast and relentless. He used every trick he knew would make Steve’s toes curl, and pleasure pool in his gut. His tongue flicked along the slit at the tip of the perfect cock in his mouth and the sweet, sweet taste of Steve’s precum hit Tony’s taste buds the same way the dessert had earlier, and he let out a filthy moan around Steve’s length before swallowing him down again. Steve’s hands quickly reached for his head, carding in his hair, caught between wanting to tug harder, and restraint. The blonde’s legs were moving frantically on either side of Tony’s body, flexing and bending.

“Jesus  _ fucking _ Christ, Tony,” Steve gasped. “I don’t know what the hell has gotten into you, but don’t stop.  _ Please _ , don’t stop!”

Tony chose that moment to look up, dark brown eyes finding what was visible of Steve’s blue ones, completely blown out with desire right now. A groan left Steve’s mouth as he arched his back and thrust lightly into Tony’s mouth.

“Babe, I’m there.  _ Fuck _ , I’m gonna come, Tony,” Steve grinded the words out as he tried to keep himself from thrusting further into the perfect wet heat of Tony’s mouth.

The brunette slid his mouth off Steve’s cock just as the first shot of come came. He kept pumping his hand up and down Steve’s length as he came all over his stomach, covering his glorious abs with his spend, some of it reaching his tie and his shirt. Tony kissed and caressed his thighs as he came down from the shockingly quick and intense orgasm, one hand still on his cock.

“Do you have any idea how absolutely fucking gorgeous you are like this, Steve?” Tony mouthed against his inner thigh. He looked up at the blond, who was panting, one arm thrown over his eyes. The brunette licked a long strip on the underside of Steve’s sensitive cock, making him squirm a little at the over-sensitive feeling. He licked every drop of come he could find before releasing Steve’s cock from his hand and working his way up, continuing to lap every bit he could find along the way. “I really wasn’t kidding when I said you taste amazing, baby. Mmmm…”

He continued making his way over Steve’s abs, licking him clean as he went. Following a stray line that was going down his ribs towards the bed. When he moved his hand over a spot he’d missed, coating his fingers in the sweet-salty liquid, he looked at Steve, showing him his fingers.

“Wanna help me get these cleaned up?” he asked as innocently as he could before slipping his own thumb in his mouth.

Steve only opened his mouth in answer, a curious look on his face. Tony slipped his index and middle finger past Steve’s lips, his tongue darting out cautiously to lick and suck at them. He made a small humming sound, making Tony smile. When Tony pulled his fingers out, Steve smiled back.

“Fine, I can kinda see what you were talking about. Maybe a bit,” he agreed. “Still don’t think it was worth causing a scene over.”

“I beg to differ, Cap.” Tony leaned down to kiss him, their tongues licking into each other’s mouths greedily as Tony started taking off his own clothes now.

“Gotta say,” Steve added with a grin after he’d flipped Tony underneath him, finally both gloriously naked as he regained the upper hand so he could have his way with him. “Bit disappointed it didn’t taste like apple pie.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know... Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
